


I Was Made (for Loving You)

by Some1FoundMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They mean something.  To her, to you.  They are songs that – after scanning over the lyrics time and again – you connect with, too.  She is singing about you, about your journey to one another, about the journey that you’re taking together. Post season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made (for Loving You)

You’ve been on the road for three days when you discover that she has a beautiful voice. The top on the Porsche is down as you make your way through the mountains of Colorado. She has her feet propped up on the dashboard, her toes wiggling to the up-tempo pop song that filters from the speakers. You can barely hear her over the sound of the wind as it whips around you but when you pick her melodic voice out of the noise, you can’t help but turn to her in wonder.

At first you assume that she hasn’t noticed the way that your eyes keep flicking in her direction, that she hasn’t felt you staring, but when the song ends and she casts a quick glance at you, you catch a hint of the blush that stains her cheeks. You don’t recognize the song that she was singing but you commit the lyrics to memory, knowing that the moment you’re sitting still, you’ll look up the title and artist on your phone.

It becomes a mission, a challenge. Each new song that she sings along to, you memorize a few lines and the minute that you are free from driving, you add the song to your list.  
She doesn’t sing along to every song that comes on the radio. You assume it’s simply because she doesn’t know the words or that she doesn’t like the song but when you notice her mouthing the words rather than letting you hear her incredible voice, you wonder what it is about the ones that she does sing aloud that makes them different.

It is only after the sixth or seventh song that you add to your list that you notice the pattern.

_A dangerous plan, just this time, a stranger’s hand, clutched in mine. I’ll take this chance, so call me blind, I’ve been waiting all my life. Please don’t scar this young heart. Just take my hand._

They mean something. To her, to you. They are songs that – after scanning over the lyrics time and again – you connect with, too. She is singing about the two of you, about your journey to one another, about the journey that you’re taking now.

_Run away with me. Lost souls and reverie. Running wild and running free. Two kids, you and me._

She is telling your story through music, through the words of artists who know nothing about the two of you but have somehow captured your connection so accurately. And that knowledge – that she’s found a bit of herself in these words – warms something inside of you. Her voice, soft and sweet and so undeniably beautiful, slides over your skin and the words that she sings are seared into your flesh.

__

I got all I need when I got you and I look around me, and see a sweet life, I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight. You’re getting me, getting me through the night.

When you make your way into northern Texas a few days later, you’ve begun to compile your own list. You’ve lain awake for the past few nights after she’s fallen asleep, her warm body curled into you, her head pillowed on your shoulder, and you’ve downloaded more songs than you thought you’d ever be able to find. The list isn’t quite finished then and you aren’t quite ready to share it with her, but you’re getting close.

_We might have met as children, maybe it’s been a couple of weeks. I don’t even know anymore, you have that effect on me. And now I’m feeling like forever just showed up at my door. I’ve got a little piece of heaven and it’s all mine to hold onto._

It’s been easier than you thought it would be, finding the words to express what you cannot. Lyrics that tell her how much you truly love her, how much she means to you. And as you’ve been searching, the need you feel for her has increased tenfold. It isn’t as if you didn’t need her before, that you didn’t know that she is everything. It is simply that, as you’ve been listening to song after song that stirs your soul, you know that letting her go is not an option.

_I am the man who’s followed his dreams, who’s been all the places that I’ve never seen. I am the man that I want to be when you’re lying next to me._

When the time comes and you are ready to tell her, when your message is clear, you plug your phone into the car’s stereo system and pull off of the deserted highway, parking at the edge of a vacant field. She turns to you with curious eyes, head cocked as she waits for an explanation. You don’t give her one, of course. Instead you turn up the volume and climb from the car. You pull her from her seat into the circle of your arms. She gasps softly as you move, swaying to the slow melody that fills the night air around you, the car’s headlights illuminating your first dance with the woman that you love.

_She’s my smile when I’m feeling blue, she’s my good night sleep when my day is through. Let me tell you what she means to me. She’s kinda like this. Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss except that every day she makes me feel like this. She’s exactly what I need._

After you exchange vows a little more than a year later, with your friends and family looking on, you pull her out onto a small dance floor. And when the song you chose for this moment spills from the speakers, she smiles up at you with tears in her eyes.

_The road that brought her to you hasn’t been easy for either of you. But she made the decision very early on to trust you, to believe in you, and it is that belief in who you are that has kept you going._

Belief makes things real, makes things feel, feel alright. Belief makes things true, things like you, you and I. Tonight you arrested my mind when you came to my defense with a knife in the shape of your mouth, in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god. Oh you stood by me. Belief.

****Song list****

I Was Made for Loving You – Tori Kelly  
Renegades – X Ambassadors  
Flashlight – Jessie J  
Last First Kiss – Ron Pope  
Next to Me – Erick Baker  
Lemonade – Jeremy Passion  
Belief – Gavin Degraw


End file.
